


Better Part of Valour

by Spindizzy



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some problems can't be solved with bullets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Part of Valour

There were lots of problems that Nathan Drake was willing to face head-on, but this? Was not one of them. "You drive," he told Elena. He was twisted over the passenger seat of the jeep, trying to keep his wadded-up shirt pressed to the cut on Sully's head, which meant he had a _great_ view of what was coming up behind them. "And you drive fast, and you _don't look back._ "

"What? But —"

"No, seriously, trust me on this one, you don't want to know. Just – faster?"

Sully followed Nate's gaze hazily, then frowned and said "Is that _lava?"_


End file.
